


Blue And Gray

by m_k_ch



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, i.... started new year... with my otp....., originshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3076997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_k_ch/pseuds/m_k_ch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Day OTP Challenge with Steven and Wallace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spectrum

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - Holding hands

The sky was stained with red, oranges, and purples, with hints of the clouds spread all over the bright canvas.

Wallace insisted they climb up the steep hills of Sootopolis, while Steven thought it was dangerous.

“Steven, _please_ ,” Wallace chuckled, “I’ve been climbing up here ever since I was child. Well, too much, now that I think about it...”

Wallace held out a hand to Steven as they stepped their feet on the eroded hills, helping him out eagerly, but slowly. Wallace thought the hills have changed a lot through the course of time, making it harder to climb, now with all the growing little plants that seeped through the soil every now and then.

It was silent, except for the stomping of feet and occasional hard exhales both of them gave. Wallace swore Steven almost slipped, so then he took quick glances over him, and once or twice Steven would lock his eyes with him and grin sheepishly, struggling to say, “I’m fine, I can do this.” between the heaves of his breath and the exercise of his legs.

They reached a spot where mud was no where to be found and sprouting flowers and grass were all over the place, so Wallace sat to a small boulder, patting a side next to him.

He watched Steven inhale and exhale big gasps of air, and Wallace watched amusingly.

“Don’t tell me a digger like you, who endlessly searched for stones underground, got tired after a small hike?” Wallace teased. Steven sat down and looked at Wallace with a disapproving look.

“We searched _down_ , not up.”

Wallace chuckled and looked upwards, only to be blinded by the orange Sun that was glowing over them. The glow spread all over the clouds and everything underneath it, aghast by the colors that contrast it. He never thought of orange as a pretty color, but this was an exception.

“Why did you go here as child?” Steven asked quietly. Wallace turned towards Steven but his eyes shifted downwards, his mind blank of any excuses.

“I... I never really knew. I just went up here every afternoon, looking up towards the sky.”

Wallace was now looking up to the orange-and-blue painted clouds, feet engraved to the ground but he felt he was like... floating.

“I think it calms me.” Wallace whispered. Steven watched him entranced by the wind as Wallace closed his eyes slowly took a gasp of air. “After a long day of swimming, or Lisia being as jolly as usual.

“It felt like I could float on the clouds like I do in water.”

He opened his eyes and his cheeks were now pink, but the rays made his skin saturated. He looked like a spectrum, a rainbow. “If you get me.”

Steven blinked a few times, before whispering, “I do, I understand.”

He laughed and rolled his eyes. “Surprisingly, for someone who never goes outside. And is surrounded by _rocks_.”

Wallace joined in the laugh, the air warming pleasantly as it swishes with the sounds of flapping Wingull. Their skins grazed each other, Steven’s cold shoulder to Wallace’s warm ones.

They stayed sitting, feeling the wind softly whisper against them until the sky painted in darker blue, until the stars appeared. Lights slowly flickered from the city below, and Wallace felt Steven’s skin grew colder, and entwined his fingers on Steven’s.

“Steven, you’re cold.”

Steven watched the linked fingers and gripped back, his cheeks warming up at the sight and feeling before him.

“I know.”

Wallace sighed and looked at Steven, noticing his darker face and smiled, pecking him on the cheek and heard Steven strain out a small, high-pitched noise.

Steven whipped his head to Wallace, their eyes now facing each other. Their eyes trailed all over their faces, and Steven’s tense shoulders relaxed and he sighed, laughing to himself.

“We should go back.”

And so they stood, not saying one word, and climbed back down on the soil, slower than they did a while ago.

The plants and twigs crackled and the mud marked their soles, down they slip a few times and they catch each other, even if it was a painful grasp on each other’s arms. It was then on the final slip their hands found and never let go.

When Steven’s feet scraped the grounds, Wallace advanced further and had tugged Steven near a small cliff, the tiny rocks falling down and gently splashing on the calm waters. Their grips tightened and Wallace apologized.

“No, it’s fine. I’m not bothered, as long as you don’t let me go.”

Wallace looked at Steven and smiled, his fingers holding on to him as if it was his life.

“I won’t.”

The both then walked towards Wallace’s house, the lights illuminating the two underneath the dim city surrounding them.


	2. Cotton Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wallace wanted him and Steven to go to an amusement park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 2 - CUDDLING SOMEWHERE
> 
> i went to an amusement park that's why i didn't get to upload this, but i made it the same day so here it is! ofc it's an inspiration from the ride i rode. i wanted to lie down after that tbh.

"Steven, you can't be serious that this is your _first_ time in an amusement park."

  
"This is your second time, Wallace! Besides, I didn't go anywhere because of my dad's business!"

  
Wallace shook his head and tutted. "You could have at _least_ went to one _once_ in your childhood--"

  
"And I really didn't have anyone to go with."

  
Wallace looked at Steven and dragged him out of the door.

   
They both bought tickets by the counter, and somehow today was their lucky day, because there were few people in the amusement park.

   
Well, not few, but you get what I mean.

   
And it was far from great, it was wonderful. The people had the decency not to point and scream at them.

   
When they entered the gates of the park, the air was filled with screams and mixed scents of food. They strolled for a bit, buying certain things like candy and popcorn. Here Wallace knew of Steven's sweet tooth.

   
"Arceus, Steven, we still have lunch to go!"

   
Then they went to booths where they shot darts and hit cans. Wallace made awful attempts at mini basketball games. Steven tried hard not roll his eyes or giggle for just a bit, but he earned a hit on the head and a kiss on the cheek anyway.

 

"We should try out the extremes. It's been a long time since I've ever experienced a roller coaster."

   
"Wallace, you were a _child_ when you went to your first. How can you remember the extremes when you've probably just rode a rise and down of a kid's coaster?"

   
Wallace rolled his eyes and grabbed Steven's arm to a nearby ride.

   
"I was young, I would remember it as adrenaline-rushing, you know."

   
"But still--" And Steven was cut off by strong winds and screams.

   
The ride looked like a metronome; only the end looked more like a Frisbee with seats. It spun and swung halfway through the air. It even met with the trees, sending a few leaves flying off and landing on Wallace's shoulder. Steven brushed it off, but gaze still at the horrifying momentum with his mouth agape. Wallace smirked and watched the ride, too.

   
Steven looked at him, bewildered. "Really...?"

   
Wallace nodded and laughed.

   
They heard the screams come and fade, with the rustling of trees and falling of leaves. Steven watched both Wallace and the ride, eyes shifting rapidly until the ride stopped. He didn't know how many minutes passed.

   
The line moved and Steven walked stiffly towards the entrance, until he felt a hand slip through his and he looked up to Wallace, whose smile glowed brightly under the shadows. They sat on the high seats of the ride, and the staff pulled their seat handles down. Steven thanked the high heavens it was tight, even though it was constricting his stomach a little.

   
"I believe in you, Steven Stone!" Wallace shouted beside him.

   
"Shut it, Wallace!"

   
The ride started spinning slowly. Steven felt a little nervous and shifted against his seat, until it swung upwards and the whole ride spun.

   
Steven held the bars tightly and screamed, and felt _a lot_ better when he heard Wallace scream, too. He closed his eyes and felt his legs rustle on the trees, apologizing silently in his head to the victim of the person who will be hit by a leaf.

   
He kept screaming until he opened his eyes, and found that he was higher and felt his stomach do a large drop, the ride diving slowly down and swung again to the other side, possibly higher. He screamed louder and heard Wallace laugh _and_ scream, a weird combination for someone as graceful as him. I'll let you decide on how he sounded.

   
For Steven, it seemed as if it went on _forever_ until the ride slowed down and his hair stuck to his forehead.

   
"Uh, uh, uh--"

   
Steven was frozen to his seat until one of the operators unbuckled him, and he felt Wallace's hand hold on to his shoulder. He dropped down from his seat and looked up to Wallace.

   
"Can we please sit down somewhere?"

 

"Sure, Steven." Wallace smiled. His hand dropped to Steven's hand, and Steven gripped back tightly.

   
Wallace led Steven to a line and crossed his arms. "We should go up the Ferris wheel."

   
Steven sighed and nodded, "I said sit down."

 

“At _least_ it will be slow.”

   
Steven sighed but though went on.

  
As the line lessened, they eventually passed by nearby candy booth and Steven bought cotton candy quickly, while Wallace raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

   
"What?" Steven choked out. Wallace took a piece in reply.

   
When they reached a compartment, one of the operators opened the door and the both stepped their feet in and they left off.

   
Steven predicted it would take about seven to ten minutes in the ride, but he didn't really mind. He just wanted to _relax_.

   
They were starting to see some buildings and cars, and Steven thought how it would be like to watch it from above during nighttime, when the city lights would color the dark sky. He thought of the light pollution that could occur when whites, blues, and yellows would fill up the whole place. Wallace seemed to have read his thoughts.

   
"We could have ridden when the sun dropped," Wallace whispered, leaning his head on Steven's shoulder. Steven wrapped his free arm over Wallace, hugging him tighter until Wallace had no choice but to rest his feet on the seats, his upper body resting on his chest. He nuzzled his nose on Wallace's hair, and he was practically unaware of the melting candy on his hand until Wallace took it and bit it.

   
“Hey. Give me some.” Steven chuckled. Wallace took a piece and shoved it into his mouth, making Steven groan in annoyance.

   
“There you go, Mister Rock,” Wallace chuckled.

   
They felt the wind whisper on their skin as they went up higher, as if touching the clouds. Steven remained nestled in Wallace’s hair with his eyes closed while Wallace kept taking random pieces of cotton candy. He felt Steven give random kisses on his head while he watched the scenery, the beating of their hearts slow and steady. The ride came to a stop, now they were at the top, seeing the oceans and trees and a few buildings of Hoenn.

   
Steven turned his head and rested his cheek on Wallace’s head, the scent of his shampoo still lingering in his nose. He hugged Wallace tighter and Wallace looked up to Steven, getting a kiss on the forehead.

   
They stayed like that until their compartment was near on the ground. They let go, fixed themselves, and smiled at each other, until Steven slowly frowned.

   
“I can’t believe you ate all of it.”

   
Wallace’s nose scrunched and he laughed. “You’re ridiculous.”

   
Steven kissed Wallace instead, tasting cotton candy on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was an effortless fanfic, so forgive me
> 
> next chapter i made the day after this: steven and wallace playing uno!!
> 
> as always, critics are very much appreciated!


	3. UNO!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven found some UNO cards and he wants to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 2 - GAMING
> 
> i actually planned them to play some horror rpg (like Ib) together, then i thought of uno. im sorry

"Hey, Wallace, I was rummaging through the attic until I found these UNO cards. I dusted it off, of course."

   
Wallace looked up from his reading and his eyes widened.

   
"Are you _sure_ you want to play this again, Steven?"

   
Steven nodded. "Of course, I want to feel how it like is to play again."

   
Wallace smiled and shook his head, closing his book and sat down on the floor. Steven took the lead and laid down the cards.

   
Steven shuffled the deck and passed out each one of them some cards. After that, they looked at the cards they had, both smirking and Wallace insisted Steven to start.

   
Steven laid down a green four, so Wallace laid down a _red_ four. Steven laid down a red six, and the both kept laying their cards down until they found nothing on their collection.

   
The last number was a blue one, and Steven was forced to keep getting random cards from the other deck.

   
Wallace giggled as Steven frustratingly took more cards in. Steven groaned and looked at Wallace angrily, until he laid down a blue +2, earning a gasp from Wallace.

   
"Don't say it isn't fair, Wallace."

   
"I'm not!"

   
"Well, from the looks of it."

   
Steven laughed at Wallace’s frustrated face, unable to find any cards to lay down on the pile. He moaned and let Steven take his turn, covering his head on his knee. Steven took a card and laid down a blue two, and Wallace was now the one to take more.

   
He took in random threes and fours, until he smirked and slammed down a card.

   
"MOTHERF--“

   
Wallace laughed menacingly when Steven took four cards from the deck, flying his fist upwards in unofficial victory.

   
"The color I'm choosing is blue."

   
"I'm breaking up with you."

   
"You can't do that, Steven Stone."

   
"I could if I wanted to."

   
"But you can't."

 

Steven grumbled and looked down on his cards, struggling not to grin as he took out a card.

   
"Eat this!" He exclaimed. He slammed down another +4 card on the pile.

   
"GODDAMMIT!"

   
Steven loudly shouted, "HA!” earning a look from his newly awakened Aron from the doorframe. They both didn't notice her, so Aron groaned and went back to their bedrooms to lay down on their bed.

 

  
  
It was down to two cards when it was Steven's turn, and so he laid down a green seven and shouted "UNO!" and Wallace laid down a yellow seven, him shouting _uno!_ , too. Steven saw he had nothing to lay down, so he swiftly took a card in his hand, grip tight and shoulders tense. His face lit up a put down a yellow nine, and Wallace let out a huff, taking one card and put down a yellow eight, until Steven slammed down a green eight.

   
Steven punched the air and shouted in victory, while Wallace covered his face in his arms and curled up on the floor, moaning and crying exaggeratedly. Steven laughed and knet down next to Wallace, removing his arms and planted a kiss on his forehead. Wallace looked at him with a pout.

   
"Don't worry, Wallace. You'll win someday." Steven cooed. Wallace squinted his eyes suspiciously and kissed Steven on the cheek.

   
"We're so ridiculous."

   
Steven chuckled and rested his forehead against Wallace's. "Yes, but you know what?"

   
"Hm?" Wallace hummed curiously. Steven leaned in closer until he whispered, "I still won."

   
  
  
People stared as Wallace chased Steven down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need a life
> 
> as always, critics are very, very much appreciated!


	4. I'll Show You Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were 18 when they first had their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 4 - ON A DATE
> 
> this is unfinished but i couldn't leave this without a fic! i'm going back to school tomorrow, so idek if i could update this.
> 
> EDIT: WE FINALLY HAVE PART 2! i think i'll also be uploading day 5, but idk.

Wallace and Steven were eighteen when they had their first date.

   
When they first met, they were sixteen and best friends. Wallace thought it was amusing that Steven would ramble about rocks when something caught his eye, and Steven thought it was nice to see Wallace do some small performance with his Pokémon.

   
These thoughts changed when they knew they had feeling for each other.

   
From a year and a few months of being best friends, their talks turned from rocks and contest conversations to flirty rocks and contest conversations.

   
Wallace first flirted with Steven, making subtle hints at first by laughing at the dumbest things or faking statements that Steven had dirt on his clothes to have him touch his shoulder or his hair, sometimes even his cheeks.

   
Steven hadn't minded these, but picked them up once he knew his feelings for Wallace. He made more obvious hints, like, _"Wallace, you look nice in that hat,"_ or _"You are absolutely stunning."  
_  

The two played this little game of theirs until Wallace snapped while Steven was rambling about rocks and held a shiny blue stone.  
 

"This stone is wonderful isn't it? Stunning, just like you, Wallace."  
 

Wallace rolled his eyes and sighed, but his smile betrayed him.  
 

"If you like me, Steven, you could just tell it to me right now. You could have back then, actually!"  
  
Steven looked up at Wallace, a smirk growing on the corners of his lips and settled down the stone on the floor, beside him.

   
"Do you like me, Wallace?"  
 

You see, Wallace could have easily said, "Yes, Steven, I do." but then he _couldn't_. He could, but he was speechless for a few seconds before stuttering out, "I-uh, yes, Steven. I like you, but, you know as friends, right?"

   
Steven's smirk grew into a smile and shook his head. "No, not in that way. You know what we mean, yes?"  
 

Wallace blinked and stared. "Well, yes…"  
 

Steven opened his mouth to say something, but the air was instead filled with and awkward silence, until Steven broke it quietly. "So... What are we now?"  
 

He practically made a great way to make the environment more awkward that it should have been.

   
"We- We should go on a date."

   
A thank you to Wallace would've been given if there were other people in the room.

 

   
They had planned to have a date somewhere where people were less, so they had a... uh.. _late_ dinner in a small cafe. They ordered some pasta from the smiling server, and she left them hanging in the air quiet. The only sound they could hear were footsteps and utensils meeting the plate from the other few customers who couldn’t care any more about  
the two awkward souls in the middle of the cafe.

   
It was torturing, the small talk _awful_ and they just wanted something _good_ to talk about other than the details of the tablecloth or complaints of how they forgot an umbrella when they heard a drizzle tapping on the roof of the cafe.

   
"So-"

"Um-"

   
The two stopped and laughed quietly and stiffly.

   
"Uh, you go first, Wallace."

   
Wallace chuckled nervously, but straightened his back and leaned back on the chair. He shifted his eyes everywhere but Steven.

   
"So, when did you know… You…

   
"Liked… Me...?"

   
Wallace let his tongue roll on every word before looking down on the table, champagne quickly taken from the table to have something to hold.

   
Steven stuttered and laid his hands on his crossed leg underneath the table, his knees slightly shaking as he mustered out his words. "You, uh, um, started flirting with me--"

   
Wallace almost choked on the sip of his wine.

   
"And I knew that I liked you.”

 

   
The server came with two plates of pasta, the smile on her face seemed brighter than before. They both thanked her and the silence went back again. Their shoulder were tense when they ate, heavily noticing the people walking in and walking out of the place. Soon, it was only them and one other table that was occupied until the person stood and left, leaving a glance at the two.

   
The plates were gone of any food left and the both just stared at the table until Wallace broke out a laugh.

   
“We’ve known each other for long now. Why are we like this?”

   
Steven chuckled, too, and stood up. He took out his Wallet and paid (exactly) for the food and left an extra tip. “We should go. I planned us somewhere.”

   
Wallace raised his eyebrows and stood, going with Steven as he led them both out of the place.

* * *

 

The street lights illuminated the way. A few cars passed by them, constantly making a shadow by the sidewalk.

  
"So, where are you taking me?"

  
"I know a person that owns a flowers store."

  
Wallace raised his eyebrows, curiously scanning Steven but unable to decipher what he planned for tonight.  
  
  
"Steven..."

  
"Besides, look."

  
They reached the entrance of Rustboro City and they saw a glimmer of water under the moonlight.  
  
  
No one was around to be seen, so Steven took Wallace's hand and they crossed a bridge. The lake sparkled like it was melted crystal, and it was so calm that the only thing they could hear is the creaking of the footbridge and their footsteps. The vibrations gave small ripples on the black waters, entrancing Wallace as they both walked.

They eventually stepped on grass, but Wallace's curiosity grew and he gripped Steven's hand tightly, switching Steven's attention from in front to Wallace.

  
  
"It's probably midnight. Don't you think it's rude to enter a closed store?"  
  
  
Steven laughed. "It is, but she's known me before we've met. Besides, that's not where we are going. I've told her about this."

  
"You mean about us?"  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
"How did you know her?"  
  
  
Steven was silent for a moment before licking his lips, answering in hesitation. "I saw some rocks from her store."  
  
  
Wallace rolled his eyes as Steven continued to lead him, apathetic about Wallace's unsurprising reaction.

  
As they were getting closer, Wallace was overwhelmed by the scent of berries and flowers. He saw a dim lit door of the store, flashing slightly the plants and flowers inside.

  
They were right in front of the door before Steven disappeared from the side, making Wallace reluctantly follow him as he was swallowed by the dark entrance. He took slow steps until he soft glows of lanterns, its light bouncing off on leaves and petals. He stepped in one more time, fully seeing a garden. The flowers were wrapped on trees and are spread on the ground, surrounded by leaves and berry bushes. His mouth was agape when he looked around, before spotting Steven observing a Roselia. 

  
Wallace went to the center of the small paradise, absorbing in the greens and pinks and yellows, before Steven approached him, holding a Pecha berry. He held out his hand to let Wallace take a bite. "Here,"  
  
  
Wallace couldn't hep but smile at the unusually romantic Steven before him, taking a bite of the proposed Pecha berry. The juices quickly spread through his palette, making him shudder at the intense sweetness called Pecha.

  
"You can handle these sweets?" He grimaced.  
  
  
"You can't"  
  
  
Wallace sucked in a breath before raising a brow. "I could, but not for long."  
  
  
"Shame. I have a basket of these back at home."  
  
  
Wallace looked at Steven with a horrified expression, making Steven crack up before finishing the last piece of the berry.

  
"Come on, the lake is behind the trees here."  
  
  
Steven took Wallace's hand again and led him to trees, skidding through the branches and bushes until they saw splashing liquid.   
  
  
They eventually got out in the open and Steven settled on a patch of grass, waiting for Wallace as he took another berry from his pocket.

  
Wallace sat down near the edge and ran his hand on the clear black. The place was so calm and clean that he could see Magikarp and Goldeen slowly flowing through the waters.  
  
  
"You really had to?'  
  
  
Steven nodded while staring into Wallace. Wallace's face lit and his smile grew larger, taking Steven's hand and kissing it. He looked up and saw Steven's eyes wide and cheeks red. He smiled and leaned forwards to kiss Steven on the cheek. "You're amazing.'  
  
  
Steven's mouth opened and closed, but chose not to say anything else and instead leaned his forehead on Wallace's and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just stay tune for more if i'll ever finish this properly lmao
> 
> EDIT: this was such a hassle to type since i wrote this on my notebook during class and it's so dirty and i'm so easily distracted
> 
> as always, critics are appreciated!


	5. Early Morning Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning kisses between these two dorks who should have been productive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 5. day /5/. school is torturing me and writer's block kinda????????

Wallace and Steven are both very busy men.

 

There were times that the two were very occupied and distant from each other that they forget they are in a relationship. Their work got them pretty much hectic, but then snap out of their stress and get reminded that they are, in fact, still partners. It just gave them a hollow feeling when they can't have the other's hands with them.

 

And there are times where they do manage to be within reach, but work was far too tiring and have to separate again.  

 

Then lastly, we have those times when their schedules made a miracle, and they finally had the time to sleep and eat and do stuff together.

 

Today is one of those times.

 

It was 11:16 am when Steven woke up. He slowly opened his eyes and sighed. Maybe 12 hours of sleep isn't enough.

 

He saw Wallace sleeping beside him, and he was sure that both of them look and feel like shit. Their eye bags were prominent and their skins got pale. Wallace's tan skin got a grayish brown, and Steven's back ached for more pillows.

 

Steven found himself staring at a sleeping Wallace before taking hand and kissing his fingers. Steven still felt drowsy, but didn’t want to stop reaching for Wallace.

 

It was then that Wallace stirred and bent his fingers, possibly trying to grasp Steven's. Wallace peeped opened his eyes and the corners of his lips curled. Steven smiled back and clasped his hand to Wallace.

 

"Hello," Wallace whispered. He stooped in closer to Steven and pecked his nose before settling again further into the pillows.

 

Steven smiled wider and chuckled exhaustingly. "Did you know we should be cooking lunch right now?"

 

Normally, Wallace would fly open his eyes and franticly prepare himself to get productive, but fatigue still weighed on him and Wallace merely frowned and made a disgruntled noise.

 

"I surprisingly do not want to care right now."

 

But Wallace sat up and stretched his arms while yawning in the process. Steven followed the suit and quickly stole a kiss on his cheek, making Wallace kiss back on the lips.

 

They set their feet on the floor and Wallace fixed himself on the mirror while Steven went to the bathroom. It was silent, only hearing water running and hair brushing until they both made their way to the kitchen.

 

Wallace opened the fridge before closing it again, resting his arms on the doors and sighing to himself. "I forgot that it's not morning."

 

Steven just took a glass and filled it up with water. "Do you want to eat outside?"

 

He almost choked on his water when Wallace groaned and cried exaggeratedly. "Not in this condition, Steven."

 

"Then what do you want for lunch, Wallace? Water? Candy? Hugs and kisses?"

 

Wallace turned to Steven and wrapped his arms around him. "Hugs and kisses would be good."

 

Steven laughed and settled his glass on the counter before tilting his head to kiss Wallace. Steven's arms held his waist and Wallace settled in, kissing him back gently but firmly.

 

Wallace suddenly pulled back and rested his forehead on Steven's. "I’m still hungry.”

 

Steven stared at Wallace's eyes blankly. "Are you trying to imply something?"

 

Wallace just rolled his eyes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I COULD HAVE WRITTEN MUCH MORE BUT NOOOOOOO

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't think of a work title so i named it after their color schemes i am great
> 
> critics are welcome and please point out any mistakes and i mean seriously i will swallow that critic and learn like a MAN *rips shirt*
> 
> i also have a tumblr (championsofhoenn) so please recommend me fic prompts and scenarios bc a.) i'm in love w the pairing b.) i have a new drawing tablet and i want to draw them ;w;


End file.
